Changed
by StarLight837
Summary: I was changed. How, I don't know, and I really don't care anymore. I just want out. Because being stuck as a baby robot... It isn't fun!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so… I thought long and hard about making one of these, I really did, but… I couldn't resist. I know this story may not get much attention, but I just had to! They're my favorite to read, and I want to try writing them, too!

I'd really appreciate it if you could review, just to let me know what you think. I don't expect this to be a real popular story, being there is so many of them, but I'd still like to be sure I'm not writing anything sloppy or just all-around cheesy.

Also, there is a real chance this sort of prologue chapter may be combined with the next chapter, but I wanted to get this story up and out there, so if they wind up being too different to be combined, it'll already be up. On to the story, and please R+R!

XXX

"_Hush, my little darling, the daytime is gone; Night it upon us, and it will be long!" _

As I am pulled to consciousness,the first thing I am aware of is the faint, melodious string still hovering in the air, seeming to echo with each word. The soprano voice seems to swell with each consonant, ebbing and growing like a tide as it cuts through the otherwise silent air.

It immediately has my undivided attention, though it seems to hold me in a drowsy trance, just soft and reassuring enough to lull one into such a state.

"_Hush now, my child! Fear not in any way. I will protect you, and guide you the way!"_

I cannot tear myself from the soft, tender words, the musical, meaningful lyrics ringing true. I can't so much as compel myself to open my eyes, perfectly still as I lay prone on what I can only assume is the ground.

The voice seems to circle me, moving yards with each syllable and never loosing its smooth, comfortable chime. Yet, it doesn't bother me, doesn't so much as irritate me as I bask in the warm air, the temperature perfect, a faint breeze drifting through, tickling my cheeks.

"_The night may be dark, the shadows long!" _ I jump at the sudden change in tempo, the message urgent and rushed, the once peaceful voice swelling, as if giving an urgent warning. _"The wind, it may howl; the rain, it might pour!"_

The voice falls into a tense silence, as if recovering. Without warning, a gentle, thin hand brushes across my cheek, as if in thought.

The startling part, though, is that it feels large enough to hold me in its palm. I fight against the urge to flinch away, startled and suddenly fearful. What was happening? I fight to move, to open my eyes just a fraction, though I find myself unable despite my efforts. It is as if I have been frozen.

It only worsens as the same hand hovers over my form for a split second, before seeming to decide on a course of action. I am promptly slid into the massive hand, cupped gently between it and its pair, and cradled against someone or something ten times my size. My horror grows.

"_But fear not, my baby, I'll guard you from the storm. I'll love you forever, be assured…" _It returns to a quiet, contemplative tone, seeming to hover over me, stilling above me. I can feel a gentle pulse emanating from whatever I am rested against, and it seems to change with the song's emotions. My fear ebbs slightly as whatever is cradling me gently runs a fingertip over the top of my head.

A slight hum penetrates the air instead of more lyrics, and I am immediately frozen, this time mentally.

The tempo alters to a mere creep, taking on a much, much more depressing curve, the dread and sadness almost tangible. The grip around me tightens a mere fraction, and I am pressed further against whatever was holding me.

"_The time is nearing; it must be this way! But good-byes aren't forever, not in any way! My love, it will hold you! I will always be there!" _

The last phrase seemed to draw out, as if it was determined to get the point across. Then, even slower, as if singing it pained whatever it was…

"_I will never forsake you… I will always care!"_

With a final heaving effort, I finally manage to pry my eyes open, though only a miniscule crack, and only for the equivalent of a blink.

But, in that time, I saw what I needed to…

A massive figure, nothing more than a silhouette, outlined by a pure white glow, ringed with a light blue shine. And that was the last I saw before I drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

XXX

A/N: So, what did you think? Good prologue? Get your attention?

The lullaby featured in this _is _of my own creation. I wrote it specifically for this story, so please don't use it without permission. Thanks, and thanks so much for reading! Ya'll rock!

~ StarLight837


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, all! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'll be responding to them by review, except for my lovely guest reader, who I will answer at the bottom of the note. Just a warning, this chapter, to me at least, stops at an odd spot, but it was getting long, and if I had continued it probably would have wound up being 10,000+ words. So, ya.

Let me know what yout think!

emma – Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, I'm a girl. ;)

XXX

When I awake, even before I open my eyes I _know _something isn't right simply by what I see. It looks almost like what you would see on a computer of some sort, tiny windows holding senseless text piling on top of each other in my peripheral vision, the frames flashing wildly as if attempting to draw my attention. With each flash of each window, my head gives a painful throb, and I cannot help but whine mentally as panic flares within me, causing my stomach to churn dangerously.

What's going on? What _are _those?

I can feel my heart racing wildly as I shake my head, struggling to rid myself of the boxes, though they only blink faster, intensifying my headache. I give a high-pitched whine in both my horror and pain before simply giving up, tearing my attention from them as best as is possible. It doesn't work very well.

Mentally groaning, fighting my steadily-growing nausea, I force myself to take a few short, calming breaths, my mind racing. I'm close to tears to be honest, and it is only getting worse as my terror grows. Where am I? _Who _am I? What's going on? I can't remember _anything!_

Then it hits me. The song. The giant. The glow. Everything.

Oddly, at the revelation my fear seems to ease, if only a fraction. But… Was it real? It seems so farfetched, so out there. I had to have been dreaming, right? I once again give a faint shake of my head, this time slower, in an attempt to clear my mind. Then… I open my eyes.

Sadly, the windows remain, only glowing brighter in order to remain viewable. I huff oddly. Of course they do.

I find myself lying on stomach, my arms acting as a pillow, allowing me to stare straight ahead, though my gaze is latched on the ground a few inches ahead of me. I move only my eyes as I look up…

Only for my queasiness to increase by at _least _ten as my eyes seem to adjust, almost zooming in and out in an attempt to focus. It is almost like when a camera changes focal points, nearly _spinning _as they latch onto what is ahead of me.

I retch slightly, my hands squeezing into tight fists as I fight to keep whatever may be in my stomach. Thankfully, the feeling dies down before more harm can be done, and I force myself to look up once more.

Oddly, it doesn't do it again, allowing me to stare straight ahead.

I find myself staring at what I can only assume is stalks of wheat, the golden poles dancing in an imaginary breeze, rippling in rapid succession. The heavy patches of seeds at the tops serve as a weight, allowing them to bend more readily and swing easier as they move.

I blink slightly. Wheat? This is too weird…

I sigh, wincing as my head throbs, followed by a strong wave of nausea. Well, I can't just sit here. I need to find somebody! Something's wrong with me, that's for sure, and it's pretty clear I need help. So, with a resigned sigh and with my dread swelling, I move to pull myself into a sitting position.

Only to fall back to the hard ground with an angry thud.

I give a sharp yelp of pain, and I jump at the sound. Awful high-pitched, I notice. I shake my head for the third time in the past three minutes, scowling. Am I that sick?

I move to bury my head in my arms, my eyes never closing as my tears threaten to spill over…

And I see why I can't move, the revelation rocking me to my very core and sending adrenaline coursing through my body.

My arms are _metal! _Completely, utterly, one-hundred percent _metal_! As I stare on in absolute horror, too shocked and too scared to so much as twitch, I can't help but to look at the offending… things… closer.

Intricate metal plates of an inky black hue wrap tightly around where my skin should be, lined with a hot pink, almost interwoven. Through the cracks, though, I can easily make out the bundles upon bundles of tubing, gears and wires, along with hundreds of different items which I don't know _what _to call. I can see some moving, twitching and thrashing, while others are glowing a bright neon blue, and others yet seem to vibrate.

_What. Is. Going. On? _

I seem to finally snap to my senses, my mind suddenly sharpening, my breath suddenly hitching. And, before I know it or can think about stopping it, a loud, ear-piercing wail tears loose, a scream of utter terror as I thrash as best I can.

I actually scare myself with the sound, too.

Even my voice is mechanical it seems, my horrified wail broken into eardrum-shattering clicks, whirls and beeps, the sound so loud and intense it causes my voice to break every few seconds. I seem to lack the need for air as I struggle to quiet myself, though I cannot put much effort into it through my terror.

Craning my neck, I somehow manage to glance back, my eyes spinning wildly, causing my stomach to churn violently once more.

It isn't just my arms.

My entire body is composed of the terrifying metal, the complex plates glinting in what little sunlight there is, pitch black and streaked with a bright hot pink. Even my feet! And, to add to the oddity of the whole thing, I apparently sprouted metal wings!

Two oddly shaped, rectangular pieces of the stuff stick out from where I can only guess my shoulder blades are, the same color of my body and trimmed with hot pink.

I can't help the whirling scream that follows, this one even louder than the first as I struggle to move, to roll, to do something!

After all my efforts (and believe me, I put my everything into it), the only thing I succeed in is getting my left leg to kick a little, and getting my wing-like things to almost flap. My eyes once again spin, and I find myself gagging once more. Now acutely aware of the things on my back, I can feel them flatten against my torso in response as I heave, expelling a frightening amount of, of all things, _glowing _blue liquid, the foul taste left in my mouth almost unbearable.

What kind of monster _am I_?

I finally freeze, exhausted, though a steady stream of whirls and clicks remains ongoing as I keen, almost hyperventilating as I fight to make sense of all this. What am I going to do? I can't even move! And what _am _I?

A frightened wail tears loose as I bury my undoubtedly metal face in my arms, breath hitching wildly, 'wings' swiveling dangerously.

It is then, in that brief moment of relative silence, that I hear it.

"-ear that?"

I can only just catch the few words, and it is obvious the speaker is coming my way. I stall, looking toward where the sound came from. Should I be scared, or should I be happy? I pause, thinking for a moment. But, in the end, at this point I don't care. I just want to be found. I attempt to call out, to say something, to yell for help, but all that comes out is a high-pitched string of buzzes, chirps and whirls

I growl. Seriously?

Casting it aside, I refocus my efforts. Fine. I can still scream, though!

And I do, as loud and as hard as is possible in my exhausted, ill state. I can feel my eyes start to whirl once more, and I promptly shut them before they can make me sick again.

After a full minute of clicking, whirling and beeping , I allow myself a break, eyes sealed shut. And, to my relief, I can hear heavy footsteps making their way through the wheat. I sigh, the 'wings' on my back dragging the ground in my relief.

No, really, I can't get them to be still!

I only open my eyes once I hear footsteps directly to my left. Looking over, I stare expectantly at where I last heard the noises…

Right as _it _bursts into view, trampling the golden stalks, its own glowing blue eyes wide with a shock that matches what I feel.

I do not make a sound, my fear rising once more, shooting through my body like liquid fire.

The… thing… is _gigantic_. It has to be at least thirty times my size, towering over me as it stands at the edge of the almost circular clearing, seeming to breath heavily, as if it had ran. It looks thin, too. Staring up at it, it is very easy to tell it is athletic. _How_ I can tell, I don't know, but it just seems to click.

It's obviously female, as well, just from looks alone. Its – er, her – body much to lithe and curvy to be a male's. That, and the fact that it's pink.

But, the most prominent part? She's just like me. One-hundred percent metal and almost robotic. She seems a lot more humanoid then I do, though. A lot more.

As I watch her with careful, wary eyes, I can't help but lock up, my body automatically stiffening. What would she do to me? Then, an even more gruesome thought hits.

D-Did… Did she do this to me? I mentally shiver, not daring to do so physically.

She never moves from the edge of the clearing, eyes literally _glowing _a neon blue as she scans the area. Keeping up a guarded, neutral face, she seems to pause momentarily, as if in thought before taking a large step forward, blissfully unaware of my presence as I cower at her feet. She frowns almost angrily as I crane my neck to stare up at her, before finally turning lightly on her heel.

I finally allow myself to release the breath I didn't know I had been holding as she steps back into the tall, half-way destroyed wheat. I can _feel _the metal plates lining my body ease, having constricted in my fear, and I physically relax. She was leaving. Just a little longer.

My eyes latched onto her form, I watch with rapt attention as she pauses, turning only her head to give the area a last, sweeping gaze…

And it is then my wings decided to flare widely, as if trying to lift me into the air. I freeze, a new terror all together unsurfacing. Uh-oh.

She stops midstep, undoubtedly having caught the wide movement out of the corner of her eyes, face contorting to a furious scowl as her fists clench. Her eyes glint oddly, and it is then I am certain.

I've been taken for an enemy. My eyes attempt to focus once more, and I force them closed, burying my face against my arms, plates contracting. I hear her whip around to face me, her own plates clinking together, and I hear something hum. I force myself to look up, cracking only one eye.

I find myself staring down the charged barrel of a gun, the pink… whatever she – we – are… dropped low to the ground, obviously in intense concentration. She looks ready to kill, and I can feel those stupid wing-like things on my back flatten. I suck in a breath of air, a small, odd little click tearing from my throat.

We both remain that way for a brief, horrifying second.

And then, against all odds…. She seems to snap out of some sort of daze, her gaze softening to one of awe-struck confusion. The weapon slowly falls from her relaxing hand in order to plummet to the ground, harmlessly bouncing before settling in a small patch of grass, charge dissipating. I cast it a faint, confused glance before looking up at her once more, a bewildered chirp slipping past my defenses.

She lowers herself all the way to the ground, falling to her knees as she leans forward, studying my figure with a critical eye. I recoil slightly, sinking in on myself, shivering violently. She opens her mouth.

"Oh, my…" her soprano voice is tight and unreadable, and it only serves to confuse me further. Is she not going to kill me? I find my head tilting slightly as I struggle to make sense of the turn of events.

She slowly rises to her feet, seeming to attempt not to frighten me further, and takes a step closer. I tense, and she stops in her tracks. We stare at each other for a long, anxious moment, and she allows herself to take yet another step toward my spot. I can only watch as she slowly lowers herself to the ground not two feet away.

I whimper slightly as she reaches toward me, and she casts me a hesitant gaze, though doesn't stop, her hand drawing ever closer as I incredulously look on. What is she trying to do? I don't want her to touch me! She was just trying to shoot me!

I thrash lightly, struggling to put some distance between myself and her, though she seems to take my actions the wrong way, almost encouraged. I let a low, warbling keen slip past, and her eyes widen, glowing a bright neon blue.

She places her hand on the top of my head, and I tense, sucking in a short, rasping breath of air. The touch is light, almost cautious as she trails her fingers over my metal plates, though it is far from comforting.

"I can't believe it," she suddenly exclaims, voice breathless and wavering. She stares at me for a long moment before whipping her gaze back over her shoulder. "'Mia!" she screeches, causing me to jump at the sudden noise. "Get over here, quick!"

She turns her gaze back to me, and I allow a low warble to slip past. _What_ is she doing? And who did she call? I am given no time to think as she slides closer, raising her other hand to hover between my 'wings', fingertips just brushing the space in between.

"It's okay, you're fine," she gently murmurs, and with that I find myself in her arms. My stomach lurches as she slowly rises from her hunched position to sit straight, the organ left far behind, and my head gives a painful throb. She doesn't seem to notice though, readjusting me to lay in the crook of her arm, her jaw hanging as she stares at me.

I feel my plates contract further as I quake, and I cannot help the string of involuntary clicks that tear from my throat, jumbled words turned into nothing more than squeaks as my wings pin to my back.

"Arcee?"

The feminine, metallic voice is sudden and curt, as if irritated or tired, and I start. I hadn't heard anyone approach, not even the snap of a twig. I flail lightly, fear growing once more as I worriedly buzz. There's more of us?

I don't get a chance to protest further, though. Before I can so much as move, the now all but destroyed wheat once again dips down. I can hear someone approach, their presence now clear, though my view is block by 'Arcee's' form. A slight gasp.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Heavy footsteps race toward us, and I trill slightly, fighting Arcee's hold once more.

I watch intently as she gives a stiff, blank nod.

"I'm fine, Chromia," she shakily spoke, slowly climbing to her feet. Her arms tighten around me, and I flinch, warbling angrily. She gently shushes me, though it is more of an attempt of comfort than any sort of reprimand, her gaze shocked though incredibly soft.

I hear someone, Chromia, growl from behind us.

"Then why'd you call me?" she demands. I flinch violently at the harsh tone, though I am too drained to do much more. Arcee seems to stiffen for a moment before her lips slowly tilt upward into a grin.

"Because," she spoke. "I found this."

And with that, she turns, carefully cradling me in her arms, eyes never straying from my frame. I chirp slightly, long since having given up trying to form any real words, and she trails her fingers over the top of my head.

I do not attempt to move or look away, almost scared of what I may find, though the tense pause speaks volumes.

"Is that a…?" Chromia speaks, voice just over a whisper. I hear her take a step closer, and Arcee grins widely.

"Yep," she speaks in confirmation, obviously giddy as she meets her gaze, finally looking up. Internally stealing myself, I finally summon the courage to turn my head.

I find my gaze leveled by a sapphire blue, obviously feminine robot, one who is in the same state as both myself and Arcee. Her stare is piercing, her eyes glowing just as brightly as Arcee's, and she seems to stare into my very soul. I find myself unable to look away, and she doesn't bother to move her own gaze.

"But," she speaks, "It isn't possible! There haven't been any in eons!" Without warning the blue 'bot storms toward us, stopping short of colliding into us as she leans forward, only inches from my face as I fight to remain silent.

"It obviously _is _possible, somehow." Arcee remarks, shifting me in her arms, swaying slightly. Chromia only blinks, reaching forward to place her hand against my arm. Without any time to realize what I am doing, I find myself reaching out in order to wrap my hand around one of her fingers. She doesn't protest the movement, only casting me a surprised look as I hold tight to the appendage, barely aware of the action myself.

"What are we going to do now?" she asks, struggling to keep her hand still as she looks to Arcee. The pink… being… only sighs, eyes dropping to follow my every move.

"I don't know." She admits, voice soft, almost hesiatant. "But, for now, we just need to get him – or her – back to base."

I can only blink. What?


End file.
